The Elemental War: The Other Side
by Bahamut Crisis Core
Summary: A Teen like no other human was grabbed by a tornado and was sent to a new world. He then finds himself in a new land called Middle-Equestria. This land is in war and now the Teen is draged in it. The Teen makes friends and enemies. The Teen travels to each of the four nations: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. However the Teen doesn't know that there is another human that was sent here.
1. The Tornado

**Author Notes****: Yo everyone and everpony. Here is a story that will be different unlike others; a two way story. This story will be the same somewhat to my best friend Nagee's story, but in a different way. Here you'll be reading a about a Mat in the story. In Nagee's story you'll about Najmi. Both Najmi and Mat are in the same story, but are very far way from each other. You'll be reading though the eyes of Mat and his adventures in the story. Now then *cough* on with the story!**

There I was running for my life, well more like just running away from the damn evil government. They…did things to me…turned me into a weapon, but with what they did, they made the greatest weapon that kills evil and protect the good and pure. Well I was in a large field of grass running until I got trapped by a very large force of army men, tanks, and even helicopters. They told me to surrender or the whole place would get nuked. Turns out they weren't lying as I was able to read one of the commanding officer's heart, and he was willing to sacrifice their lives just to kill me. With an evil looking smile, and eyes glowing with a crimson red as rage built up inside me; I told them then they all better start preying as we all die together. And within second a commander pulled a device that had a button on it. I knew that he was going to press it, and with the very few seconds I had' quickly thought of what I wished for. I wished for a place that was nicer, and a lot more peaceful then this world; a place where the people didn't hate me. Somewhere I can finely make a friend, and with that a powerful gust of wind started blowing so hard that it lifted me up in the air. My eyes quickly turned bright emerald green as I was simply confused at what was going on. Even the forces that were sent to get me were scared out of there mind, but what was the scarcest part is that the commander dropped the device as it hit the floor pushing the button in the process and a very small tornado started to form around me. Then I had thought and I started to believe in that thought. I then became very annoyed by this and then I said in a somewhat straight face.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

…**Somewhere in a different world…**

"So Sweet Breeze, did you find a colt or a stallionfriend for the festival yet; because if you didn't then we could always have some fun together if you know what I mean."

"No way, I now what you men here are like and just because were free spirited doesn't mean I'll just let you get a piece of my flank you pervert."

"Oh come on you know you want to."

"Back off and I said no you disgusting unicorn!"

I was getting mad more then I usually do, and I wanted to do something but I don't know how to use wind magic yet. I was in the grass fields were the wind blow nicely and free, but this stallion that stalks me followed me here. I thought that he was about to try and have his way with me and ever though I was angry, I was getting scared. I wished that somepony near could come and help me, but everypony was back in the village. Then all of a sudden a very powerful gust of wind formed a very small tornado over me and the stallion. Something fall out of it and landed on the stallion knocking him out. I didn't know what the thing was, but it appeared it be some kind of creature as it was also knocked out. I was shocked at what it was, but happy none the less as it saved me. I didn't want to leave it here as it was getting dark out, so I lifted it up and put it on my back. It was pretty heavy whatever it was, but I was not complaining and went home with it. As I got home I let it off my back on my bed. My room was nice and had a lot of room, but it seemed to fit my bed nicely. My bed is bigger then other so I thought it would like it. I went to one of my sister's room as went to bed there as my sisters weren't back from their trip yet. I still can't believe that happen to me, as I thought I was about to get raped; a strange creature came out of a small tornado and saved me. As I slept I couldn't help but think that this was more thing a random thing happening. And with that I waited in my sleep for what would come tomorrow.

**Author notes****: Hoped everyone liked it. This story is a ****Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Chronicles of Narnia concept. Remember that this is a two way story. I'm telling the side of Mat, and Nagee is telling the side of Najmi. Now what well become of Mat? Well will just have to wait and see. Until next time!**


	2. Breakfest for me?

**Author Notes****: Yo everyone and everypony! Here another chapter for ya. Hope its fun and all. Anyway on with the story!**

…**Sweet Breeze's POV…**

"Yawn" Morning already? Well better go see if that creature is still asleep."

I got out of bed and left my sister's room. I was still a little sleepy, but I had to see what the creature was. As I walked down the hallway, I got near my room, but I notice that my door to my room was open. I stopped for a bit, but then slowly walked towards my room. When I got there I took a peek inside…the creature was gone, and the window was open.

"The creature must have left using the window…and I didn't even get to say thank you."

I was kinda sad that the creature left, but then again I forgot that the creature could have been bad. Well either way it was gone, and I was getting hungry. I went down stairs and headed for the kitchen. That is when I smelled something wonderful.

"It smells so nice…YAY! My sisters must have come back from their trip!"

I quickly ran towards the kitchen with a happy smile on my face. My sisters were the best in the world, and always thought of me first before them, or anyone else. That's when I got to the kitchen…my life would forever change from here on out.

"Sisters-sisters! I'm so glad that you're all ba-"gasp."

In the kitchen was not my sister's…it was that creature. But that's not what shocked me. It was cooking…and it was humming a nice sound. I notice that it stand on two legs and not four. It had two arms like things, which was how it was able to cook. It also was worn clothing, and all over its body it seemed. That's when it turns its head and notices me.

"Oh, you're awake. Breakfast is almost done so have a sit while I finish cooking."

"Ah ok"

I did as it asked me to do. As I sat down on a chair, I couldn't help but stare at the creature. Glad that I was able to find out that it was male by the sound of he's voice, and that also hit me…it could talk.

Alright! I'm all done with cooking. I hope you liked the food I cooked for you.

"Ah ok"

I didn't really know what to say to him. I glanced at the food, and did it look good. There were salads, pancakes, diced up fruits, and apple pie. I stared at the food for a bit, and then he started talking to me.

"Ummm…not to be rude or anything, but your drooling a but."

"I am? Oh-my-gosh, I'm so sorry! That's so embarrassing!"

"Hey now, take it easy, it's alright, beside I think it's rather cute. Plus I'm glad that you think my cooking looks good. Had to cook with what you had here."

"Oh thank you…you really didn't need to. (Did he just imply that I looked cute?!)"

"Ok first off, I know that you have lots of questions; as do I, but how about we eat first and the ask questions later. Sound good?"

"Y-yes sounds good to me. (I can't believe this is happening!)"

As we both sat there, we started eating. I still looked at him most of the time, only because something about him made me feel, well…he made me feel safe, but also scared at the same time. Maybe it had to do with is eyes…they were glowing. I ask him everything later, but first the food and did taste good.

**Author Notes****: Things are starting to look good so far lol. What type of questions well they ask each other? Until next time everyone and everypony!**


	3. A little chat

**Author Notes****: Yo everyone! Sorry it's been awhile and haven't uploaded any of my stories, been really busy and stuff as well as feel sick; but hey, what can you do right? Know then. ON WITH THE STORY!**

…**Sweet Breeze's POW…**

Sweet Breeze and the creature ate the food on the table until there was nothing left. The creature closed his eyes, and patted his belly as he was satisfied with the food that he had made. Sweet Breeze liked the food so much that she wondered what else the creature could cook up. Sweet Breeze Stared at the creature with a hard looking gaze. The creature opened his eyes only to find that Sweet Breeze staring at him with a gaze that spelled curiosity all over. Sweet Breeze saw the creature blush a bit as it was saying something.

"…Huh…what did you say?"

"I said my name is Mat, what's your name."

"Oh am sorry, my name is Sweet Breeze."

I hid my face a little with the right part of my mane as I turned my head a little to the left. I also just notice that his eyes were now a different color, yellow I believe. His eyes still glowed, and for some reason his eyes had a happy feeling behind them.

"Sweet Breeze huh…why that's a lovely name. So I take it that the food was good?"

"Oh yes it was! I couldn't eat another bit."

"I will admit that I was scared at first not knowing what you ponies here would eat, but when I found a cook book I found out that you ponies eat some of the things that my kind eats. So I decided that I would make you some breakfast for letting sleep here for the night."

"It-it is alright, but with that said; may I ask you some questions?"

"I don't see why not; go ahead, ask away Sweet Breeze."

"Ok then; what are you and who are you?"

"Well first I am called a human, and for who I am…well even I don't know sometimes."

I wondered what these creatures called humans are like, and where this creature called Mat is from. But I didn't understand what he meant that he didn't even know about himself sometimes. I didn't push on that matter as Mat looked rather sad for some reason. His eyes were also purple too. He just fascinates me more and more!

"So ummm…what is your kind like, and where are you from?"

"Well…my kind is much like your kind in a way, but as to where I'm from…lets just say that my place…is much like your place here in Middle Equestria."

"Wait…are you informing that you're not from Middle Equestria?"

Mat just simply nods his head to my question. In my head I wondered about so many things that my head started to hurt a bit. But what I would like is what this place of his really like. I also wondered if there was any more of his kind here In Middle Equestria that we ponies just didn't know about.

"Looks like your having a fun time thinking about something."

"Oh-oh sorry, I was just wondering…"

"Yes, what is it Sweet Breeze?"

"Umm…do all humans look alike, or are you different from your kind?"

"Well we humans do look alike sometimes, but we also look different, much like your kind. For that second part of that question…I will not lie to you Sweet Breeze…I am different, very different from my kind."

I felt a hint of hurt in his words. I think I may have touched a subject that I should not have, and I feel bad about it. Mat looked sadder then before, but for a second, I thought I had seen some red appear in his eyes. There was just something about his eyes that got me wondering so much about Mat. I hold on to any more questions I have, and felt like asking him if he would like to go out for a morning walk with me, and hoped that it would make him feel better.

"Umm Mat, I wanted to know…would you maybe…"

"I would love to take a morning walk with you Sweet Breeze."

I sat there on my chair thinking how in Middle Equestria did he know I was going to ask him that. Not only that, I notice he blushed a little before getting up from the table and started to head out of the kitchen. I also notice that he wasn't sad and his eyes weren't purple no more, but glowing green now. Why am I so fixed on with his eyes!

**Author Notes****: And what will happen during their morning walk. Find out next next lol.**


	4. A pleasurable walk

**Author Notes****: Yo everyone and everypony. I would like to point out that these next few chapters will be dedicated to a very good friend of mine, and he knows who I'm talking about. And now, on with the show!**

…**Sweet Breeze POV…**

"I can't believe I'm doing this-can't believe I'm doing this-can't believe I'm do this!"

"Ok we just left the house and you can't believe what Sweet Breeze?"

"Oh umm well…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, it's just that I can't believe I talked you into a morning walk with me."

"Sooo, what you're saying is that, you can't believe that you're going on a morning walk with a creature that you just met?"

"Oh, I well, umm…yes."

"A creature that just made you breakfast?"

"I umm, yes…that too."

"A creature that is making you blush right now?"

"I…well…OH YOU MEANIE!"

"Hey there, (chuckle) didn't mean to make you all huffy puffy on me. I was just teasing way a bit. I didn't mean to make you angry Sweet Breeze."

"Yea well, you did meanie."

"And I'm very sorry Sweet Breeze."

At that moment my I was flashing like crazy. Mat made both of us stop walking by getting down to my level of height and hugged me. Though I can't see my face, I would imagine that I'm blushing pretty red right now which is bad since my fur is a peace color. Then for some reason my body felt weird.

"M-Mat, oooooh...wha-what are yo-you doing oooooh…"

"What? All I'm doing is a hug, and patting you, is that something I'm not supposed to do?"

"Well, ooh no, it's just th-that when yo-you do th-that sl-slowly, ooooh…"

I didn't know what was going on, but when ever he pats me that slowly, it feels so good. When his claw or hand I think he called it moves slowly through my fur and as it touches my body, it feels so good that it gives me a feeling that I haven't ever felt before. This feeling, it tingles my body, it make my body shiver a bit, makes it hard for me to stand up, makes it harder for me to think, makes it harder for me to think. I think this is what my sisters told me about, they called it…pleasure.

"What a minute, Sweet Breeze…are you…moaning!? Oh crap I'm so sorry Sweet Breeze!"

And just like that, Mat steps away and the pleasure…is gone. I'm happy that he stopped, but some part of me wanted him to continue. I think what started that feeling in my body was do to the fact that he was touching some of my flank while slowly touching me, even if he didn't know it. But with him not stroking me like that anymore, I was able to think clearly, able to stand straight, and was able to speak right.

"Wow…that felt…good."

"Oh man, Sweet Breeze I'm so sorry! I didn't know that patting your like that would umm…turn you on like that…again I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Mat, it's ok…just don't do that again…without my permission ok."

"I understand if you hate me for what-wait…what!"

"You heard me Mat, now come on, I want to show you the village, and go to a spa for some reason now."

After I started walking off, I notice Mat was just standing there for a bit before he shouted my name telling me to wait up. I thought it was funny of him over reacting like that, but again I notice at that time his eyes were glowing purple, then green when I told him not to do that again without my permission. I'm stating to think I understand Mat's eyes, but I want to make sure if what I think is true, then going to town and the spa will tell me if I was right or wrong.

_Somewhere behind a tree under the shining sun, a shadowy figure was watching both the pony and the strange creature head towards the village._

"Just what is Sweet Breeze doing with the strange creature…I better make sure that nothing happens to her, and if that creature touches her again like that, I'll kill it!"

Author Notes: I will say that there is a hint at the end to who this and the next few chapters will be dedicated for. Now who is the strange figure that stalks the two? Well that's for you to find out. Until next chapter, fare well.


	5. Update Notice

**Yo everyone, sorry about not uploading in awhile, but life has been keeping me really busy. I want to tell ya that I'm won't be uploading my four current stories for some time now. Yet that doesn't mean I'm done making them, or stories in general. I'm currently working on some really big stories I wanted to do for awhile now and I finely have time to, so be prepared for the next stories that I'll be uploading from now on. **

**This is Bahamut Crisis Core, hoping you all a great life.**


End file.
